Pain Rhymes with Pleasure
by HappyBlushCalayapie
Summary: It was one night, but it started a chain of events. Now, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie just wish they could make it stop... Warning! Very dark fanfic. Will contain clop, torture, and maybe even death. DashiePie.


Title: Pain Rhymes with Pleasure

Cartoon: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic

Pairing: DashiePie

Chapter 1

She saw her bouncing through town. She skipped, bounced, and her pink mane bounced along with her. She did a twist in the air—that trick isn't too bad for an earth pony, she decided—and landed, continuing to hop around. She greeted fillies and colts, mares and stallions… as if yesterday had never happened at all.

The pegasus wasn't at ALL the shy one out of her friends. That was Fluttershy's job. It's just that she didn't expect Pinkie Pie to be so okay with what had happened between them. Then again, Pinkie Pie wasn't shy either. Rainbow Dash had made it hurt a little bit though. In fact, a little bit was an understatement. She wanted to apologize even though they still had a happy ending that night. She had made her bleed. Sure, it was bound to happen, but… that might have been something special the party pony had wanted to keep, and she may have lost it in the heat of the moment with the speed demon.

Rainbow Dash was worried about it. She felt like crap. How do you apologize to somepony after popping their cherry? Then again…—she watched her skipping through town—there's a chance that she might be totally okay with it. Either that, or she's a very good actor. It was awkward and tense for Dash, though. She couldn't ask for advice, either. Sex isn't something that you go around talking about in Ponyville. It's more socially accepted in the big cities, as corruption slowly takes hold of them. Same sex relationships are more accepted there, too. She wasn't worried about ponies knowing that she had sex with a mare.

She was worried about the fact that she had chose the wrong pony to bang, though.

She was coming towards her. She wondered if Pinkie noticed her.

The words left her mouth before she even had a chance to think.

"Hey, Pinkie Pie!" hoof. In. Mouth. She couldn't believe she had called out to her! What made this whole situation worse was… oh, she couldn't even bare to think of it. She had been such a fool. One major rule of hers is to not bang close friends. She had NEVER broken the rule before, and she didn't want anything to change between them.

Pinkie Pie seemed weirdly okay with all of this, though.

"Hey, Dashie!" she said, just as normally as she would on any normal day. She bounced over to her and gave her a hug. Oops… did she think she wanted a relationship? She wasn't sure how she really thought about Pinkie. She didn't want to break her heart though… what could she say? "You were a big help. The ponies won't know what hit them!" she giggled. "Oops! Probably shouldn't've said that just now. Silly me!"

"Pinkie Pie…"

"It's just that the inspiration you gave me is JUST what I needed for my latest cupcakes! Thanks for staying the night. You were a big help. Have you had lunch yet? I could go for lunch. You coming?"

"I…" she was going to deny her invitation, but Rainbow figured she owed her that much. "Yeah, I'll have lunch with you Pinks."

"Yay! Let's get something in town. I'm good with anything."

They got a couple of salads in town.

"I'll be daring and everything. Ponies look at me funny when I ask for this, but I'll dare to even ask for it in public." Pinkie boasted. "Gimme some chicken in my salad, 'kay?" she winked it the waiter. He seemed shocked. He walked away to get their order made.

"You eat meat? Ponies don't usually _have_ meat, Pinkie."

"That's why I said it's daring! You try meat, and you just _can't_ go back." Then, the pink pony realized the blue pony as adverting her eyes. "You seem sad. What's got you down? I can help!" she said with her genuine smile.

"Pinkie… it's about yesterday, alright?"

"Yesterday? OH! You mean last night, don't you?"

"Shh!" she put her hoof to the pink pony's mouth. "Can't speak so loudly about that in public." She removed her hoof.

"Why not? They don't immediately assume that…"

"Just sayin'."

"'Kay, then… gosh, Dashie. Awful uptight. Funny since you didn't take anything, anyway…"

The waiter showed up with their salads. He gave them their food and left hastily. Pinkie dug right in.

"The chicken needs some ketchup, but it'd be silly to ask for ketchup on my salad." Pinkie said.

"Last night… I basically took advantage of you. And I… were you… by any chance, were you…" their conversation became hushed so that nobody could hear it but them.

"Was I what?" Pinkie whispered back.

"Were you a virgin, Pinkie Pie?" Rainbow Dash looked really worried about it. Pinkie realized that her friend was just concerned about her, and it filled her with relief.

"Did I seem like one? 'Cause that's not what I was going for…" she said playfully.

"You aren't? But so much blood—"

"Dashie, I've just never been double teamed before. Strangely, I've never tried that hole before."

"But, you screamed and begged for me to stop and I just kept on going! I… my new job has really changed me. For the worst, too. That was an awful thing for me to do to you. And then I slept like nothing had ever happened!"

"It's okay. I haven't had it in awhile, either. What's you're new job?"

"…Sort of classified information."

"You made a promise not to tell?"

"Yeah."

"Then I'll stop asking. Sure, I wanna know, but until that pony says you can tell others, I won't ask. Breaking promises is the worst thing anypony could ever do!"

"No, Pinks… there are worse things."

"Must be pretty bad. Be careful alright? Promise me that?"

"I wish I could promise that. You said breaking promises is bad, so I won't make promises I can't keep, alright?"

"Aw… darn. Wow, I can't believe how serious we've gotten! We may be adults, but I don't see why we can't talk about fun things. Change of subject?"

"What could we talk about? I mean, this has weighed on my mind ever since I woke up and you weren't in bed… and the sheets were ruined…"

"I cleaned up before the Cake's got home. Good thing they were out of town with Pumpkin and Carrot… I'm a bit of a screamer, aren't I?" it was a dark joke, and she knew it. It might even be a low-blow considering how her high-flying friend felt after doing that to her.

"…Hey, Pinkie Pie?" she said after a short moment of silence as they ate.

"Mmhmm?" Pinkie's mouth was full.

"You ever have dumb thoughts? Like, girly, dumb thoughts like…" Pinkie swallowed her mouth full. "Like that you need help that you're not aloud to ask for?" that last part was so silent that Pinkie barely heard it. She knew she hadn't heard wrong, though.

"Gotta ask, Dashie. Do you think promises should be broken if keeping the promise is dangerous?" Pinkie Pie asked seriously, combating Rainbow's question with her own.

"No. Some secrets are too dangerous. Even asking the very top ponies alive to help wouldn't do me—or anypony—any good. They're involved, too."

"I could help."

"Don't want you getting hurt."

"That's kind of you, but I'm more dangerous than I look. I'm a big filly now, Rainbow Dash. I can take care of myself."

"How sure are you?" the look in Rainbow's hot pink eyes was dark and dangerous. Pinkie Pie nearly shrank back from it, but then returned the look with one just as fierce.

"What have you seen?" they both retained the same dark look.

"More than you know."

"You could never match me."

"Want to try me? We can go. You'll never win."

It was then that Pinkie's gazed softened a little bit.

"I'd take you up on that, but I don't hate you, Dashie. Nopony wins against me. it's a proven fact. Those who know still have the scars if they were smart enough to stop before it went too far."

"Someponies are stupid enough to go for it anyway."

"Dashie, _no_! You're my friend! It's different…" Pinkie's eyes now held a sad, yet caring look. "Don't ask me to fight you. I just… can't. Not with you." Rainbow Dash sighed, finally breaking her dark stare.

"Fine. But… at least for all the things I've done—especially to you—could you do me a favor?"

"I dunno… depends on what you're asking." The earth pony had a bad feeling about the question.

"If you've really seen thigns like I have, then you know that I need punishing for what I've done. And last night… I mean, I've never kept going when somepony told me to stop! I'm usually less harsh in bed… and at my new job under the higher ups at the factory… Pinkie, could you just… Please? I won't say no, I won't beg for mercy… just lay out all you got on me without killing me."

"Rainbow Dash, I can't! Not to you!"

"_Yes_, Pinkie Pie! Make a promise with me that you'll do it. I saw it in your eyes that you understand. In fact, you may understand even more than I do what this entails. You've gotta do this for me since we're the same."

"This means a lot to me, Dashie. I've never… it's kind of…" she adverted her eyes, thinking about it hard. Rainbow took one of her hooves with her own and gave her a pleading look.

"Whatever your secret is, I won't tell a soul."

"It goes beyond messed up… into a whole new _world_ of insanity!" Pinkie said, giving Dash a similar, pleading look.

"I'm sure I've seen worse."

"But you've never been on the receiving end of it, have you? You're on the end with the devices. I saw it in your eyes last night. I pretty much saw it all. Believe me, I know… but…"

"But?"

"But when I start, I get lost in the moment. I become a different pony. You may never see me the same way ever again. I don't know why you would, either…"

"It'll be fine. I might even be able to tell you my secret after awhile. In fact, I promise I will."

"Didn't you promise your superiors that you wouldn't?"

"It's more of a threat-of-force type thing. I promised nopony anything."

"…" she looked around her, thinking hard about it. She didn't want to do this, but… she was curious. She kind of wanted to try Dashie out. How would her screams of pain sound? How would she taste? "Fine." a look of relief flooded the rainbow pony's face. "But I don't know how I feel about this. Come at nightfall. Whatever I tell you to say after you leave, you say it when anypony asks. Promise?"

"I promise."

With that, Rainbow Dash left some money for her part of the lunch bill, and flew away, leaving Pinkie Pie to mull over the promise they had just made.

.X.O.X.O.X.

**This'll be one MAJORLY dark fic. It'll have clop, but it'll mostly be focused on horror, and awful things. Stuff from Rainbow Factory and Cupcakes will be in here. As for the inspiration Pinkie Pie got after they fucked? Well… it's not what you would expect ;)**

**Reviews, please! I'll update when I'm inspired to. What's something you'd like to see in this story? Gimme some ideas, and I might update sooner :)**


End file.
